ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Azmuth vs. Albedo
__NOWYSIWYG__MainPageCSS Azmuth vs. Albedo is the 1st song in the 1st album in the BTFF Rap Central Series. }} | valign=center colspan=2 } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" Date of Release January 24, 2015 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" valign=top Scripted By Ren X Jr. King }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" Soundtrack ERB Instrumental }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" Starring Azmuth Albedo }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" Rap Type Canon Rap Battle }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:black;" bgcolor=gray | Episode Info |- align=center | colspan="2" valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Next Battle Coming Soon... |} Rap= About Hey, guys! Just another rap battle we come to show this week, and the idea for this rap battle came from... Sci100! We'd just like to thank you once again for taking the time out of your lives to view this rap battle! Today we have Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix and other inventions versus Albedo, former-assistant and currently criminal intelligence, a duel of smarts! So read the rap battle, and vote on who wins! "Bow down to the Ren X. Jr KING" Notes Albedo starts his part right before 12 seconds into the soundtrack. You may pause the YouTube Player above and play the one below in order to fully enjoy the rap. Credits for Photos go to the Ben 10 Franchise, and partially to the members of BT Wiki. Azmuth vs. Albedo!!! Thanks for watching! Rap Thanks for watching the rap battle, guys! Hope you enjoy it, and congratulations on your idea becoming an episode, Sci! Hope you guys enjoyed this rap battle, and there will be more where that came from. Happy Re-boot! Oh, and make sure you go back up and click the "Meanings" Tab. Poll Who won this rap battle? Albedo Azmuth Rappers Azmuth Albedo |-| Meanings= Please read the rap battle before this. Albedo You're a ticking time bomb, but not the only one, with the Secrets of the Omnitrix, * Azmuth's temper can be one of a bomb, and Albedo claims he knows the Omnitrix's secrets too. In Secret of the Omnitrix, the Omnitrix becomes a ticking time bomb, and Azmuth debuts in this movie. Oh and by the way, have you given Zennith, that gift-wrapped Omnitrix? * Azmuth made the Omnitrix as a creation of peace in order to win Zennith's heart back. Take back the Ultimates, no one even wants them, if they're coming from that gauntlet, * Albedo ignored the fact that the Ultimatrix was taken by Azmuth, and he created his own Omnitrix, which appears more comfortable to wear than the gauntlet. We were bonded, you're brain was adopted, you're not the only one who created the Omnitrix, * Azmuth and Albedo were pretty good together, but Albedo claims Azmuth takes claim from his work, and that he created the Omnitrix too. You created the sword, so you have to die by it, so let me do the job while you rest it's nothing new, * Azmuth created the Ascalon, and Albedo references to another quote, and also says that Albedo does all the work while Azmuth takes credit. Want to take this Omnitrix from me too? Call Sunder, so he can always do it for you, ''' * Albedo mentions someone else who did work for Azmuth, Sunder. Sunder tried to take an Omnitrix (Eunice) from Ben. '''I'm the Anti-Virus, you're full of Malware, you gone too dark but all you have to do is Albedo, * Albedo mocks Azmuth for creating Malware and having to deal with it. Albedo's name means to whiten, so he tells Azmuth's dark self to surrender to Albedo. You may have scored best, in the GTAs, but here you're going to take the GTFO, * Azmuth got perfect scores on his GTAs as a tadpole, Albedo tells Azmuth to get the f**k out. Azmuth The work I put into a tool of peace, but it's treated as a weapon... * Azmuth created the Omnitrix as a symbol of peace, but people like Vilgax only want to use it as a weapon. Albayo don't take me for a fool, at least I don't dress up as my arch nemesis, * Albedo created his own live action show known as "Ben 10: Live", where he dressed up and acted as Ben Tennyson. I named Atomix as an idiot, you can't even pronounce your name right, * Albedo named Atomix for Ben when his intelligence was drained. Albedo apparently has two pronunciations of his name as of Omniverse. You can be pretty intelligent, but when I say that I'm speaking in relative, * Azmuth calls Albedo smart, but smart to humans or galvans like Blukic and Driba. You need a few brains more, so you can just step off Galvan Prime, * Albedo was in an episode titled, "For A Few Brains More". Azmuth calls Albedo an idiot, and tells him to get off his planet. Leave my creations alone, this is getting very repetitive, * Albedo has tried to steal the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix many times. You're no different from Psychobos, you make copies of work that's mine, * Albedo created an Omnitrix just like Ben in Alien Force, and a recreated Ultimatrix in Omniverse. Psychobos created the Nemetrix using a piece from the Omnitrix. I do the things I do out of great mind, you do what you do for your own benefit, * Azmuth invents for peace, Albedo invents (and copies) for his own desires. I'm sorry kid but my kind of colors are green, not red with black stripes, * Most of Azmuth's inventions and his clothing is green. He calls Albedo a kid and mentions red and black stripes as a reference to how he was turned into an 11-year old copy of Ben, and his shirt was red with a black stripe. Albedo I'll fight you Azmuth! Call it Good Cop, Bad Cop, * Albedo quotes what Ben said to Azmuth once, and references to the episode, "Good Copy, Bad Copy". This also implies that all those things Ben was saying to Azmuth was just the Good Cop at work, and that Albedo is worse. Don't think I can create an Omnitrix of my own, well you can just Watch! * Albedo did create an Omnitrix of his own, as a watch (well you can just watch!). Can't find the Map of Infinity? You need a GPS System, * Technically it was Ben and the team who failed to keep the Map from Aggregor, but Azmuth didn't know what to do. Hidden note, GPS meant Galactic Paradox System, a reference to how Paradox ended up helping them afterward. No need for War of the Worlds, the rap battle is one I'm already winning. * No need for a rap war as Albedo has already won the rap battle. Azmuth also happened to be in an episode titled, "War of the Worlds: Part 1". Azmuth Want to fight me with your smarts, you're a little out of practice, * Azmuth's excuse for not doing as good with the Omnitrix as Ben was because he was "a little out of practice". I make a new watch in the next series, it doesn't matter if you oppose, * Azmuth tells Albedo to deal with the fact that either the Omnitrix re-calibrates or Azmuth has created a new Omnitrix every series of Ben 10 so far. Don't you ever forget, the name of the best creator is Azmuth, * Azmuth claims all rights to owning the Omnitrix. You can evolve all you want, but you'll never surpass Master Control, * Albedo can go Ultimate, but Azmuth claims even in that form he still couldn't unlock Master Control in the Omnitrix. Who do you think won now? Azmuth Albedo ---- Rules for Nominating Next Rappers You can only vote "Ben 10 Character vs. Ben 10 Character", or "Ben 10 Character vs. Non-Ben 10 Character", nothing else Only input ONE nomination for each comment, any other nominations for the next rap battle or comments go in the replies or in the form of a different comment or they won't be accepted. Thanks for watching! You can nominate on old episodes, but there are better chances you'll get your idea done in the latest episode's comment section. Credits Category:Canon Rap Battlles